Naruto's Amazing Journey
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Naruto one day finds a mysterious stone, and soon finds himself in lost. When he finally returns home, it is not the Konohagakure he remembers. And who's this person claiming to be an Uzumaki?
1. Dimensions

Naruto's Amazing Journey

by Sara T. Fontanini

Chapter 1: Dimensions

Tsunade was in conference. But, this was not the usual conference with the old fogeys who had some level of power in the village, nor was it a conference of war between the other elite ninjas.

No, this was a conference of the most unusual sort.

It was a conference with herself.

Well, mostly herself.

You see, it is a well kept secret that there exist other dimensions apart from the one we are familiar with (our own). In fact, only the five Kage of the great villages know this fact. It is knowledge that has been passed down to each successor for generations. Not only that, but each Kage (Ho, Rai, etc.) has used unique methods to communicate with these worlds.

And this was Tsunade's first time conversing with the other dimsensions. Or at least, those representing them.

There were only four other worlds that she had to converse with, otherwise things would've gotten confusing and nothing would get done. Each of the five total worlds was represented by a colour. Not the village, but the world as a whole. This had something to do with what made each world unique, or something.

Tsunade just thought it was an abitrary decision.

The worlds she was conversing with at the moment were represented by blue, red, pink and black. Her own representative colour was a brownish yellow.

The Black Hokage spoke first first. "Well, I see that the position of Hokage has changed. And who might you be, woman?" He was garbed in a black and white robe, with a white mask covering his face. He had long black hair.

"I am Tsunade, the Fourth Hokage!"

The man chuckled. "Well, well. I guess Sarutobi couldn't defend himself from Orochimaru. What a pathetic way to die."

Tsunade glared at the man. "He died defending his village! He gave his life to ensure everyone lived!"

The man shrugged. "Well, I guess I can't judge. So, is this little more than an initiation? Or is there something you wish to discuss?"

Tsunade sighed. "I was to simply converse with you people, same as all the other Hokage who have gone before me."

The Black Hokage chuckled again. "Very well then. I am Akuma, known by the others as the Black Hokage. I think you can guess why. I reign over the Village Obscured by Ravens. We exist in what has been called the "Shadow Dimension"."

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked him.

"Simply because everyone who lives here is nothing more than a shadow. Literally. If I took off my mask, you would see nothing but blackness. Well, I have been told one can make out our facial expressions, but frankly it's never been a problem for us. We are also skilled sorcerors."

"I see. And you?" She said, turning to a version of herself wearing something very....pink.

"OK!" The other Tsunade said, cheerfully. "I'm Tsunade, but I guess you can tell that. My favourite colour is pink!" Akuma groaned at this. The Pink Tsunade continued, after glaring at the man. "Anyway, I oversee the Village Shining Brightly in the Leaves! I was told that our world is called the "Fem World", because most of us are girls!"

"Then what about..." Tsuanade began, a little curious at this development.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea. We have guys here, just not in this village!"

Akuma groaned. "Yes, a village populated by women! All the ninja in her world, from the greatest, to the weakest, have been women! They have it monopolised or something! I fucking hate that world!"

Tsunade Pink glared at him again. "You don't have to be so rude!"

The Black Hokage held his head in his hands. "Please, make her stop! With everyone from that world, it's the same cheerful insipidness! Please, can we move on!"

Tsunade nodded, trying not to laugh. That whole exchange had been very amusing. Still, her other self's attitude was a little irritating.

A Tsusnade clad in blue nodded. "I am Tsunade. I oversee order in the Village that Stands Tall in the Leaves. We live in a world full of advanced machinery and ruled by science. We don't really have 'ninja' in the strictest sense. Our world has been given the moniker as the "Mechanical World", due to the fact that we rely on machines and most of us are great intellects."

Tsunade nodded. She was beginning to see why her predecessors had gone along with this arrangement. She could already see how valuable advice from another world could be.

Tsunade turned to the last representive, a vison of herself clad in red.

The Red Tsunade nodded with a fierce look in her eye. "I am Tsunade, who reigns over the Village that Burns Through the Leaves. Our world has been called violent and oppressive, where we give glory to war and battle. Only the strongest may survive here. The official title given to our dimension is the 'Spartan World', though we have no clue what it means."

Tsunade smiled, eye twitching. "Uh, I don't either." She tried to sound reassuring, but only got the Red Tsunade angry.

"Don't patronise me!"

Akuma sighed. "She is not. However, I think she, like her predecessors, doesn't find too much glory in conflict."

"Oh." The Red one frowned. "So, she's another weakling?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Hmph!"

--------------------

After the five had finished their introductions, as well as explaining their current status, it was time to say goodbye. The Red, Blue and Pink Tsunade's had left, leaving only one Tsunade clad in brownish yellow and Akuma.

"There's something I don't get." Tsuande said, eyeing the man.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I don't recall anyone named Akuma, but the other worlds have a different version of me currently. Why is that?"

The man chuckled. "Well, first of all, Akuma is an alias I adopted. It makes a far better impression than my old name. Secondly, I have successfully stopped all attempts on my life, including Orochimaru's. I am simply too strong to kill."

"I see, and are there only five worlds?"

"In existence? No. There are plenty of others. Our five are just the one's considered strategically advantageous, from an advisory standpoint at least." He paused. "Actually, there was one OTHER world that we conversed with, but we had soon agreed that it would do us no good getting advice from THEM."

Tsuande was intrigued. "Really? Why?"

"Let's just say, just be glad of your circumstances."

And with that, he faded from view.

------------------------

In the realm of shadows, Akuma fumed. He was not happy at all.

The other worlds were weakening, he was sure of it. If THEY hadn't sealed him off, he would have been able to conquer them all, and become as a god. But, instead, he was stuck here, in a shadow of existence. A world made to simply reflect the darkness. Hardly a world at all. A semi-world, more like it.

He found it a real shame that, no matter how strong he got, he would always be trapped here. In the darkness.

-----------------------

Tsunade frowned. She didn't trust that Akuma guy one bit. He was a little too eager to affirm his power for her liking.

At least she didn't have to deal with him too much. She only had to converse with them once every month.

---------------------

Elsewhere, Naruto Uzumaki was running through the forest. He had been off on a mission with his teammates when they had gotten seperated. He was now seriously lost.

He tripped on something and fell. He looked at his feet, and found a strange looking stone was what he had tripped on in his rush to find his friends.

He picked it up, carefully examining it. It was very ornate, with what looked like an inticate swirl with six dots around it.

He liked the look of it, and so he pocketed it and continued his search.

He didn't notice as his pocket glowed a pale blue, mixing with the red energy of the fox demon discreetly flaring from his body.

-------------------------

Elsewhere, something sensed an interesting aura. It was almost like its own, but subtly different.

Maybe this would make a good meal.

--------------------------

_Whew. I'm ending it there._

_I got the idea for this fic from a dream I had. I liked the idea so much, I decided to make a fic out of it._

_I had hoped to make the five key worlds as different as possible. There may be other other worlds shown in this story, but I'm not sure._

_The "Shadow World" is basically a world of inverted morality, as seen in all stories dealing with this subject. It is essentially a world where everyone is evil, or at least everyone who's good in the main universe. Everyone who is normally evil is good in this universe, as well._

_I bet you can understand the signifigance of the different colours used to represent each world._

_If you guys get any ideas or just want to comment, then just let me know!_

_Hope ya enjoyed it! Until next time!_


	2. Naruto's Perfect Match

Naruto's Amazing Journey

Chapter 2: Naruto's Pefect Match

Naruto looked around himself. The forest didn't seem familiar at all. He hoped he hadn't gotten more lost than he had thought.

After a while of walking throught the unfamiliar path, he bumped into someone. Hard.

He was on the ground rubbing his head. "Ow!" He looked up at angrily at what hit him. "Watch where you're going you--"

He gasped. Sitting in front of him sat a person with orange clothing and had bright blonde hair. And it was clearly a girl.

"You..." she whispered.

"MUST BE ONE OF MY FANS!" They yelled at the same time. They then laughed nervously, blushing in embarrasment.

The girl was the first to speak. "So, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja in Konoha!" He said proudly (and loudly).

The girl laughed.

"What's so funny?" The blonde boy asked.

"Because, boys can't be ninja."

The boy gave her a puzzled look. "What are ya talking about? I'm a ninja, and I know plenty of guy ninja."

She then looked at him confusedly. "That's not possible."

"How come?"

"Because there isn't a single male ninja in history. Especially not from Konoha."

"That's impossible!"

She smirked. "Besides, I'm the only greatest ninja from Konoha!"

"And who're you!?" Naruto demanded.

"Narumi Uzumaki." She stated.

Naruto gaped in confusion. This just didn't seem right.

He hadn't seen anything yet.

---------------

Akuma stared at his crystal ball. Unlike the Hokage's of other worlds, his crystal was special. It allowed him to peer into other worlds.

Earlier, it had alerted him to a...disruption in the balance of universes. He was now searching frantically for the source. If it was what he thought it was, he might be able to free himself from this wretched existence.

And now, he had found it. A blonde boy walking through a forest with a similar looking girl. He recognised those features.

He chuckled. "So, Sarutobi spared that worthless creature's life. Interesting. It seems I'll be free soon. All I need is to find the right opportunity."

He snapped his fingers, and a pitch black raven appeared. He looked at it appreciatively.

"Go, my pet. Find Uzumaki, and bring him to me."

The raven nodded, and flew away from him. It vanished just inches away from the masked man.

He chuckled again. Things were looking up.

----------------

Naruto was hiding on the rooftop when Narumi came.

Earlier, Naruto had stared in wonderment at the city around him. It seemed so similar to his home, but so different. For one thing, all the buildings were painted different shades of pink.

Also, he saw not a single male in the village. It was all GIRLS, some of whom he recognised.

Naruto wasn't as much of an idiot as everyone thought he was (okay, maybe a little bit), he quickly figured out the situation. Somehow, he had come to some....mixed up world where everyone he had known was a girl.

He figured this out after having a good (though very discreet) look around the village, seeing soem girls he knew (Sakura, Ino, Hinata) and some that resembeled the boys he knew (Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru). Plus, there was Narumi.

Now, unless the blonde boy had a twin sibling he didn't know about, Narumi was obviously a female version of himself. The only thing he was thankful for was that she was not as girly as the other ninja around here.

These two pieces of evidence allowed him to realise that he was in a different world.

Now, it was night. Naruto couldn't be seen around the vilage, because it would raise too many questions (and he didn't want to end up being treated as a criminal). Narumi had brought two bowls of instant ramen, which the two blondes immediately began feasting upon.

"So, you're me, huh?" Narumi asked.

The boy nodded. "I think so, at least. Unless we were seperated at birth, and there are two Konohas, the only thing that would amke sense is that I'm from a different....version of this place." Naruto wasn't quite sure what the right word was for it, but 'version' seemed to fit.

The blonde girl closed her eyes. "Do you think our lives were any different?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. Tell me about your life, and then we'll see."

Narumi sighed. "Alright. Well, my parents died when the demon fox attacked. I was left an orphan, but the Old Lady took care of me, and even allowed me to become a ninja. I always wanted to be a great ninja, ever since the Old Lady told me that my mother was a great ninja herself. I guess I wanted to make her proud of me, even though I don't even know what she looks like.

Everyone was so nice to me. Sakura-chan and Sasami-chan were my closest friends. Keiko-sensei was quite a good teacher, even if her methods were a little....drastic.

Our first real mission was scary, having to face off against those two water-nin, even if they weren't that bad in the end.

Then came the Chunin exams, and I thought I could finally show my skills. But, that snake-lady was incredibly tough, even scaring Sasami-chan, who is the bravest person I know." She was blushing at this last part.

"I was sad to hear that the Old Lady died fighting the snake-lady, but I'm glad she died fighting at least, like a proper Hokage."

Naruto also looked sad. "The Old Man didn't really take care of me, but I still respected him. I was sad too when I heard he died."

Narumi scooted closer to the boy. "So, your version of the Third Hokage was an old man?"

Naruto nodded.

Naruto began his own life story, and Narumi would make comparisons to her own upbrining. The two were suprised at the similarities as well as the differences.

---------------

He had finally found them. There were now two of them.

He grinned. That means he could double his pleasure, and feast upon two lovely morsels.

---------------

Narumi and naruto were stargazing when they heard the commotion. They got up, and saw from their vantage point a group of ninja fighting hard against something....glowing red.

The two blondes stared wide-eyed. That chakra was very familiar. After all, they ahd bothused it themselves.

They leapt, and ran to the battle.

-------------

When they reached the battlefield, the number of causualties had risen. Fortunately, no had died. So far.

The remaining ninja were very familiar to Naruto. They were Sakura, Hinata and female versions of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji.

Their opponent was was very unusual. He had grey skin, eyes with black whites and grey irises, bone white hair and black clothing. He was also perfect replica of Naruto, barring the pallete swap.

"What the?" Naruto remarked.

The Grey Naruto smirked. "**You took your time, Other Me**." His voice sounded like it belonged to another creature altogether.

The kunoichi turned and stared at the two similar ninja. They all got into a battle stance, but Narmu got between them and Naruto.

"He is not your enemy!" the blonde girl cried. "I know it looks bad, but he's not with that.....whatever it is."

The creature cackled. "**Too true. I am a creature who had his life taken from him. I have lived in limbo, existing, but not truly alive. I have survived this long by feasting on dimensional energy**." He grinned. "**Once I eat the two of you, then I'll be a real boy!**"

He charged at the duo. Nobody moved, too stunned by these turnabouts. Narumi wasn't haowever, and charged at the beast. They both produced a kunai, and w\became deadlocked.

The creature was grinning, a wolf who had caught a sheep. "**You're too weak. I have lived my unlife fighting, and feasting. A pathetic copy like you can't hope to beat me!**"

"Who are you!?" Narumi yelled. "WHAT are you!?"

"**I am a Naruto who never was. You may call me Null. But I will be real, Once I eat you!**"

He punched her in the gut, grinning madly. Narumi gasped from the pain, and soon Null had her throat in his grasp. He began squeezing.

"**Nobody try anything!**" He addressed the crowd. "**Or I break her neck! I know you don't want that!**" He laughed maniacally.

Naruto scowled. Sure it was a little narcissistic, but Narumi was his friend. He won't allow some monster to hurt her. He looked over, and his eyes met those Sasami, Narumi's version of Sasuke.

At that moment, an understanding was made. The two nodded, and ran towards the inverted creature.

"**I told you! Now she dies!**"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, there were three Naruto's, and two helped throw a third, who was already preparing an attack.

Before Null could do anymore, Naruto hit him square in the chest with a Rasengan. Null was sent spinning into a building.

As he was getting up, Sasami came running towards him.

"Phoenix Flower Justu!"

Null couldn't block or dodge as flame surrounded him. He yelled in fury.

"**You've won this round, but I'll be back!**" He cried as he vanished from existence.

Naruto, Narumi and everyone else stared as the creature faded from view.

"Well, this is quite a mess."

Everyone turned to look at Tsunade, who was clad in pink. She walked forwards, stopping in front of Naruto, who was holding Narumi up.

"I guess I should say welcome to our dimension, Uzumaki-san!" the Hokage said ceerfully.

Naruto and Narumi's eye-twitched.

------------------

Null sat in Limbo, eating the unrealised possibilities of others like him. It was how he was able to have survived for so long.

His battle had cost him what little energy had left. He hadn't realised his enemies would be so strong.

No matter, he would find them again, and he would be ready.

He WILL live.

-------------

_There, chapter two's done now._

_Next, Tsunade will explain things, and Naruto goes to a new world._

_Null will return, count on it._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and pleae comment!_


	3. Sasami, Ravens and Moving On

Naruto's Amazing Journey

Chapter 3: Naruto the Thief

Akuma viewed the incident with interest. So, it would seem there was another party to deal with. Null. He wasn't sure who exactly he was or what he actually wanted with Uzumaki, but the Black Hokage knew that it would most likely impede his plans.

He would probably have to beef up his offensive. And so, he made preparations to contact his allies, and seek their assistance.

--------------

Naruto and Narumi sat in the Hokage's office. It was nauseatingly pink, and every spare space was inhabited by a cute stuffed animal.

"You see," the current Hokage cheerfully explained, "there are all sorts of different dimensions, each unique in its own way. Some are worlds similar to our own, and are called 'parallel universes', each having a striking similarity to our own world, but having slight differences in histroy, culture, or who knows what! Do you understand, Narumi-chan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Narumi dumbly nodded. They barely understood a word, but had gotten the gist.

"So, there are these different...worlds." Naruto said, clarifiying. "And each one has a different Konoha in it, with a different Tsunade, Sasuke, and even myself?"

Tsunade nodded, smiling, offerng a tray wth tea and biscuits. "You got it. More tea? Cookies?"

"No thanks." Both Uzumaki's said, at the same time, rather too quickly.

Sasami was in the room with them, having been curious and not taking no for an answer. "So...so how do you know about this...Hokage-sama?"

"Well..." Tsunade tried to find the right words. "Every one of the five Kage's who rule the five most powerful villages of this world have had, since a certain period of time, have had the ability to communicate with representatives from each world, usually ourselves, and to find counsel between the different worlds. It is believed that doing so will allow us to prepare better strategies, and thus be more victorious in our missions."

The three young ninja nodded. "So, why weren't any of us told?" Narumi asked.

Tsuande sighed. "It was deemed that the less people knew about it, the better. Some of them said something about.... maintaining the balance of the worlds, or something." She shrugged. "Still, see no reason why we can't tell everyone about it now, seeing as we will need to answer all their questions and such."

They all nodded. "So...how did I get here?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shrugged, smiling. "No idea."

They stared at the woman in annoyance.

"Well, since I don't have much more to tell you, you can go home...or wherever."

The two girls and one boy got up, and left.

--------------

They had gone to Narumi's apartment, and were right now eating some instant ramen. Naruto and Narumi ate with their usual vigour, but Sasami ate at a more sedate pace.

The brunette turned to Naruto, and bowed. "Th-thank you....for helping save Narumi."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey, you were the one who scared off that guy."

"Oh, no." Sasami denied. "I didn't do anything. You were the one who saved her, I just provided...a distraction. I owe you a lot, Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, you don't owe me nothing. Narumi's my friend, I would have done it with or without your help. And, as I said, you were the one who beat the bad guy. You shouldn't sell yourself short, you're a really strong person."

"R-really?" Sasami was staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"Yep. You and Narumi are probably the strongest people I know around here, and I'm gald that we're friends."

"F-friends?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right. You and Narumi are my friends."

Sasami blushed. "Th-thank you. I...I don't have many friends."

Narumi got inbetween them, glaring. "Naruto, you better not be stealing MY girl!"

Naruto shook his head violently. "No,no,no,no,no! I'm just saying that I consider you guys to be my friends! I would never dream of taking away Sasami from you!"

"You better not." The blonde girl warned, the promise of doom in her voice. "Or I will hunt you down and...and..." She leapt in exasperation. "I dunno! But it will be very, very bad."

Naruto grinned, chuckling. "I'll keep that in mind."

Narumi fumed. "I'm not joking!"

"You can't beat me, I'm the best!"

"Why you! I'll show you!"

The boy ran from his female double, who looked furious. Sasami smiled, giggling slightly at the theatrics.

-------------------

Naruto sat on the roof, watching the sunrise.

He remembered what narumi had told him of Sasami. The girl had seen the atrocious muder of her parents, the culprit being her older sister, Itari. This had left the girl traumatised, and she become very nervous and timid as a result. She kept her distance from people, afraid of losing anyone once she got close to them. Everyone took her to be a snob, and this was not helped by the fact the girl was talented genius.

Narumi, however, recognised a loneliness that she herself had felt often. And so, she aproached the young Uchiha, and they quickly formed a friendship, which slowly blossomed into something far stronger. They only realised this fact during the mission to the Land of Waves, and after those events, they began openly dating.

fortunately, since their society was female dominated, and all ninja were female, relationships of this sort were not rare, and were not as much of a taboo as in certainareas of Naruto's world.

He frowned, thinking of his home. Seeing a new world was cool and all, but he really wanted to go home.

His eyes narrowed, spotting soemthing flying through the sky. As it got closer, he could see that it was a black bird, a raven.

It came crashing onto him, and, impossibly, it caused him to fall through the roof and into the living room where Sasmi and Narumi waited. The two girls jumped away as the boy fell onto the table. The raven was struggling, a firm grip on naruto's face. Narumi kicked the bird away, angry.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do to my roof! And look at my table!"

"It was that stupid bird! It made me fall through!"

Suddenly, there was a strangled caw,a dn they all turned to look at the raven, as its body expanded and grew. its wings became as thick as tree trunks, and its body filled one whole corner of the room. Finally, its head grew alrger and longer, its eyes glowing white. If one looked carefully at it, it would seem to...not belong, to be unnatural. The edges of its form reminded Naruto of smoke, intangible but still there.

The monster raven cawed, a booming shriek. It snapped its beak at the blonde boy, who dodged, getting only a cut on his leg. He kicked at the creature's beak, but it knocked him to the side and into the wall.

Narumi charged, punching the monster in the gut. It grabbed her its wing and threw her to the far end of the room. Sasami stared, her face pale. Then, she got herself together and gathered her chakra.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

She was careful to only harm the monster and not set the whole building ablaze. The raven cawed in pain, and flapped its wings, creating a large vacuum of air, putting the flames out. It seemed ot be laughing as it eyed Sasami. It lfited its head, ready to strike.

And that's when the two blondes, Narumi and Naruto, charged at it with a Rasengan each. Sasami saw her chance, and used her Phoenix Flower Jutsu again, this time aiming staright for the monster's mouth. She didn't stop, and the creature let out a strangled cry of pain and anguish.

And then it exploded, its body losing all tangibility, fading away like smoke. However, a figure could made out in the space the monster once occupied.

"Naruto Uzumaki...." A voice said, chilling the three young ninja to the bone. "Yo are very important to me, oh yes. I will send more of my emissaries, burn the whole village if I have to, just so I can have you in my clutches."

"Who are you!?" Naruto demanded. "Whatw as that thing!?"

"THAT was only a sample of my power. I have so many servants, and not limited to a single form or variation. As for who I am, I am merely a man willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. And want YOU, Uzumaki." He laughed as his voice faded away. Now there was no sign of the moster that they had just fought.

Suddenly, a bright blue aura surrounded Naruto, and he started to fade away. He stared at himself, not comprehending the meaning behind this occurence.

"Wh-what's happening!?"

"Naruto!" Narumi lunged towards him, grabbing his hand. Suddenly, red chakra flared and mixed with the blue. The two Uzumakis started to vanish before Sasami's eyes.

"Naruto! Narumi!"

However, she was left alone as the two blondes disappeared into nothingness.

------------------

Null perked up. Naruto was on the move, and so was the other one, Narumi.

He grinned. Now he could continue the chase. And nothing was more fun than the chase.

Well, other than the kill.

He leapt, charging through the abyss that made up the borders between worlds. He would find his prey, and then e would become whole.

-----------------

Naruto and Narumi looked around themselves. The place they were in looked....well, like a dump. People around them were dressed in rags, surrouded by ruins that were once buildings.

"Where...are we?" Narumi asked, looking fearfully around herself.

"I think...this is another world. Another Konoha."

Suddenly, someone ran past them, and Naruto realised that they had stolen his special stone. He turned, glaring at the departing figure, dragging Narumi along as he ran after the thief.

"Stop! Thief!"

Noone payed any attention, nor cared about the strangers. This was a common occurence, in the place once known as Konohagakure.

-----------------

He looked down at the ruined village that was now his. In fact, everything had fallen before him, and now he ruled it all. He turned to the figure that shimmered in the air.

"So, all I gotta do is get a blonde brat?"

Akuma nodded. "Correct. As undamaged as possible, please."

The tyrant smirked. "I'll try my best."

"Contact me when you find him." Akuma disappeared.

The tyrant grinned. Akuma was such a wonderful partner, giving him a hunt. He hadn't gone hunting for a while, the worms too weak to give him amusement.

Gaara of the Sand looked over at his world, thinking of the fun he'll have, chasing down a little rat.

A rat named Naruto Uzumaki.

-------------------

_Well, sorry for the wait, but here it is, part 3._

_Writers block won't hit me as often for this story, snce a got a large portion of it planned out. Now, to only GET to the parts that I have planned out._

_If you guys got ideas or requests, just let me know. I can't guarantee I'll actually do em, but I will gve them consideration._

_Surprised by the new world? You haven't seen nothing yet. By the way, this was the sixth world mentioned in chapter one._

_What do ya think of the story so far? About the characters, the worlds or whatever? Please, let me know._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment! (Or no updates for you!)_


	4. Naruto the Thief

Naruto's Amazing Journey

Chapter 4: Naruto the Thief

Naruto and Narumi ran through the streets, chasing after the thief who had stolen the cool looking stone. Noone payed them any mind, not caring at all about what happens to two strangers who didn't know how things worked in this place.

The thief ran into someone, and looked up. He paled as he saw it was one of Gaara's Hunters, a blonde woman named Temari.

"Well, well." The Sand nin smirked. "Barely been half an hour, and already I completed the hunt." She grabbed the young boy's arm. "Come along, kid. The Kage wants to see you." She started to drag the struggling boy away.

"Stop right there!"

She turned and glared at the blonde boy and girl. Her eyes widened, and she looked between the two interlopers, and the thief she had apprehended.

"That guy stole something from us." Naruto said. "And we want it back."

Temari got back her composure, and scowled. "You little brats are new here, I see. You have no rights here, no control. Everyone knows that. Gaara-sama controls everything, what he says goes. And he has ordered us Hunters to catch any little rats fitting this boy's description!"

She shook the boy, and his hood fell. Naruto and Narumi could see that boy looked like themselves.

Temari sneered. "I dunno which one of you he wants, so I might as well grab you all!"

"Yeah, try it." Naruto said, smirking. "You won't beat us! We're future Hokage!"

"That is an archaic term! There is only one true Kage, and THAT is Gaara-sama!"

Naruto and Narumi performed some handsigns, and split into three dopplegangers each.

Temari stared. "How....how can an outsider know ninjutu!?"

She didn't get an answer as she was knocked flat by four clones. Naruto and Narumi ran over and grabbed the thief, and they ran away.

Temari swung her giant fan, making the clones disappear. "Those two are illegal ninja! All Hunters, after them!"

Suddenly, a bunch of men dressed in the same uniform as her (An all black outfit with red horzontal stripes on the sides and a red fang symbol on the torso) appeared, and they ran after the three children.

Of course, they had completely lost sight of them.

---------------

The two blondes were pale, frightened by two guys grabbing them from behind, putting hands over their mouths and dragging them into a hidden passageway. They were thrown, rather violently, to the ground. They looked around themselves, finding that they were now in a rather small, dusty room.

"So, what are you two doin' around here?"

They looked up, and saw....

"Shikamaru!?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

Indeed, it was Shikamaru. However, his hair was almost shoulder length, and was loose. He wore a dirty brown cloak, as did all the people around them. Beside him stood the thief Naruto, who wore a black cloak.

"How do you know my name?" The super genius asked, in abored tone.

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Narumi replied, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"Well, that's alright then, since you'll be here for a long time." He turned to one of the other people in the room, gesturing towards the two jinchuriki. "Take them away into the dungeons! I want to know who they are, who sent them and how they were able to use ninjutsu!"

Naruto and his female double gulped. Looked like things had gone from bad to worse.

-----------------

Gaara looked impassively at his sister, who was kneeling before him.

"There were three of them?" He asked her.

Temari nodded. "Yes, sir. They all looked the same, although one was definately female."

"I see. Well then, just find and apprehend all of them. We can't afford to make mistakes."

"Yes, Kage-sama."

"And make sure that they are apprehended ALIVE." Gaara looked over at someone hidden in the shadows. "That means no overdoing it, you got it?"

The person being addressed bowed. "As you command, Kage-sama."

"One more thing." Temari added.

Gaara gazed down at her intently. "What?"

"Th-they were able to use....ninjutsu, Kage-sama."

Gaara's eyes widened, but showed no emotion otherwise. "Are you sure?"

Temari nodded. "Yes, Kage-sama. They were able to duplicate themselves."

"A simple bunshin."

"However, they were able to physically harm me, Kage-sama."

Gaara was silent a short while. "I see. Well, then, Kankuro, looks like you can use some force after all. And bring some backup, just in case. But, remember, they must be brought to me alive."

Kankuro smiled. "Yes, Kage-sama."

Gaara looked back to his sister, though he no longer called her that. "Temari, leave my sight."

"Yes, my Lord."

She disappeared, and Gaara was left alone. He smiled.

Just one more test. Then he would see whether or not this prey was worthy of his effort.

----------------

Narumi and Naruto sat beside each other in a dingy, damp cell. Outside of the cell, their thieving double stood, gazing at them intently.

"Just what do ya want!?" Narumi yelled. "You already stole something from us! What more do ya want!?"

The thief tilted his head. "Why do ya look like me?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, bucko! Why did ya steal from us!?"

The thief shrugged. "You were outsiders. That makes you easy prey. Besides, noone around here has nothing woth stealing anyway." He held up the stone he had stolen. "Come to think of it, neither do you."

"That's not what I asked!" narumi shouted, irritated. "I mean, WHY steal from us at all? Couldn't you have gotten what you wanted through less...unsavoury means?"

"You really don't know how things work here, do you?"

They looked up and saw that Shikamaru had entered.

"Just what's going on here?" Naruto asked. "What is this place?Why did Temari...?"

Shikimaru raised an eyebrow. "You know her by name? Are you a spy, sent by the Kage?"

The thief beside him shook his head. "I don't think so. They don't seem to know about anything, and the Elite Hunter was just as suprised by them as we were."

"It could be a trick." The genius replied. "So, you have no idea at all where we are?"

The two blondes shook their heads.

"This village used to be known as Konohagakure, a village for training ninjas and sending them out on missions."

The two blondes paled. After what they had gone through, they couldn't doubt the young man's claims.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"At the Chunin Exams, which are held to select which Genin can be promoted to Chunin, the Sand Village sent three ninja: Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They performed well in the Exam, but it was all a trick, so that they could invade and take over our village. And...they succeeded." He shook his head to the Naruto standing beside him. "Naruto here was going to try and fight Gaara, but one the invading ninja took him out before he could even try." He sighed. "And then, Gaara went berserk and atacked everyone. He conquered both his people, and ours, and moved on to the rest of the world. More than a quarter of our world is under his complete control."

"No way!" Naruto cried. "Gaara wouldn't...he couldn't have done those things! I don't believe you!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere. You speak about him so familiarly, as well as that Hunter. Just who are you, anyway?"

Naruto grinned, rubbing his head. "Well...you see....I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I'm Narumi Uzumaki."

Shikamaru smiled, closing his eyes. "I thought as much. You looked too similar to our Naruto. But, how can it be that there are three blonde Uzumaki's, two of whom are both named Naruto?"

"Remember when I said it was a long story?"

----------------

Kankuro grinned. It had ben so long since he was given a chance to hunt. Mainly because everyone was so weak, and he went in too much for overkill. Emphasis on the kill part.

But now, he was being allowed to flex his muscles. Sure, it was for a bunch of little brats, but still, he was being allowed to do as he pleased, as long as he didn't kill them.

He was going to make sure he had fun.

------------------

Shikamaru looked at the two imprisoned blondes with interest. "You two are from other worlds, different versions of Konoha?"

They nodded.

"And not only did you fight Gaara, but he's your....friend?"

Again, the nodded.

"This is a load of bull." Naruto the thief said, pulling his arms wide in exasperation. "There's now way any of that's true."

"Perhaps." The young man beside him remarked. "Perhaps not. If it's not true, then they are really stupid spies. However, if it IS true, then they could be of use to us."

Narumi folded her arms. "I have a question. Why are you all huddeled here? Don't you ahve any homes?"

Shikamru's eyes hardened. "No, we don't. Gaara made sure that we had no home to return to. Now, we are just vegabonds and outcasts, doing whatever it takes to survive."

"By stealing?"

"Yes, and worse."

They were silent for a time. Shikamru reached into his pocket and took out a key.

Naruto the thief stared at him. "What are ya doing, boss!? You aren't seriously considering letting them out, are ya!?"

"Yes, I am. If we don't take this chance, we may never be free." He inserted the key into the cell lock, and turned it. When the door opened, he smikred. "Welcome, Naruto and Narumi Uzumaki, to the Konoha Liberation and Reformation Front. I am the leader of our group, Shikamru. Together, we shall free Konoha from its oppression under Gaara of the Sand's tyrannical rule!"

The thre blondes stared at him. One in disbelief, and two in puzzlement.

Just what was going on now!?

----------------

_Here we go, part four._

_I couldn't remember what the Kage of the sand village was called (I kept thinking it was Raikage), so I decided to just go with the (actually very quite likely) idea that after conquering the five vilalges, Gaara made himself the only Kage. What do you think of that, huh?_

_Again, I ask that you guys give me ideas for this story. What worlds they go too, possible variations of the characters, and so on._

_Actually, the only villains this time around are Gaara and his hunters. Meaning, Null and Akuma won't be doing much this time around. Sorry for any fans of those two villains, but it would be too much, and things would've gotten too complicated._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment. (Or I will not update.)_


	5. Capture, Madness and Preparations

Naruto's Amazing Journey

Chapter 5: Capture, Madness and Preparations

Kankuro and his men stood watch on the rooftops. Sooner or later, the blondebrats would have to come across his line of sight. And when they did, then he would be able to have some fun.

He grinned in anticipation.

---------------

Naruto the Thief led his doubles down the road, with Shikamaru and two other resistance members in tow. He watched the other Uzumaki's with suspicion, sure that they would do something to betray them.

"As you can see," Shikamaru said gloomily to the new recrutis, "Gaara has taken away everything from us. He destroyed our homes, reduced us to petty theft, and worse, just for a chance at survival, and he watches over us with his Hunters. Anyone caugth going against his oppressive law is immediately captured and put down. That's why noone ever goes against him, because it's suicide."

"But, you're doing just that." Narumi remarked. "You're group are fighting against him."

The genius nodded. "True. But, then again, someone has to, no matter the consequnces. You know, things HAVE been getting a little better. Our great and powerful Kage doesn't hunt us like dogs anymore."

Naruto paled. "He....HUNTED you? Like....like an animal?"

"I know, it's sick. And, the only reason he doesn't do it anymore is because it's too 'boring' hunting weak, normal people." Shikamaru gritted his teeth in anger and disgust. "But, someday, we no longer have to fear that bastard, no longer have to blindly obey his tyrany. And, I believe, that day is afst approaching."

"Now, now. That's dangerous talk, trash."

They looked up in panic, and saw that theyw ere surrounded by Hunters. Hunters with no faces.

Kankuro stood on the roof of a building, grinning fiendishly. "Well, it seems that we got ourselves quite a haul. Not only do we have the blonde brats, but we also ahve ourselves some terrorists plotting to overthrow the Kage. It must be my lucky day."

"Kankuro." Shikamaru growled, glaring at the puppetmaster.

"Now, my Hunters." Kankuro ordered, grinning like a mad demon. "Cut them up, sashimi their gizzards, what is a gizzard by the way, and then put their heads on a pike and barbeque them, I haven't had barbeque in a while, sounds delish."

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked, staring at Kankuro.

"If I ahd to guess," Shikamaru said, "I'd say that Gaara drove him mad."

Kankuro's eyes went bloodshot with rage. "SHUT UP!" He made soem handsigns, and his puppets flew down and attacked. Two KLRF memebers were gutted by the bladed talons of the puppets.

Shikamaru turned to the three Uzumaki's. "Run! I don't matter, but without you three, we won't stand a chance. Konoha won't stand a chance!"

"THAT PLACE DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!" Kankuro cried gleefully. "ALL THAT EXISTS IS A DESERTED RUIN FILLED WITH VEGABONDS AND TRASH!"

Shikamaru glared at the mad Sand-nin, and brought out a kunai and attacked. Kankuro blocked with a kunai of his own, continuing to grin in his insane fervor. He jumped up and kicked the shadow-user in the face, knocking some teeth out. Shikamaru glared, his mouth bleeding, and charged forward. Four puppets came down, grabbing the young man's limbs. He continued to glare in hatred as another puppet came and slashed his stomach.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." Kankuro cackled. "We still need you alive. After all, where there is one rat, there are many. I'm sure our interrogater will have some fun playing with you."

He laughed maniacally as Shikamaru lost conciosuness. Even then, in that moment of despair, the genuis had hope.

Hope for a brigther future.

-----------------

Somehow, in the middle of the commotion, the three blonde children had managed to get away.

Naruto the Thief was crying angrily. "We shouldn't have ran away! We should've stayed! We should've--"

"Gotten ourselves killed or captured by an insane prick with a puppet fetish?" Narumi said. "Shikamaru wanted us to get away. He wanted us to continue fighting in his place."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto the Thief shouted. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU TRICKED US, AND THEN THAT GUY--"

Naruto punched his thieving double in the face. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! You blame us for everything, you say that we were working for those guys. Well, you're wrong! Do you think we wanted to run? NO! We wanted to save him as much as you did, but we couldn't! Even I know when the odds are against us, and even if we had used our Kage Bunshin, how much good would it have done us!? We would've been slaugthered, no matter what! At least now, we can continue on, and fight back! However, crying and fighting amongst ourselves is NOT GOING TO HELP!"

"Indeed."

They all turned, and were greeted by an unusual sight.

"Sakura!?" Naruto and Narumi both cried out.

And it was the pink-haired kunoichi. She was dressed in a dirty brown cloak, and nwore her hair extremly short (almost imitating Naruto's, in fact) and her face was covered in dirt, but it was her.

She stared in surprise. "When the Boss said he had a surprise, I wasn't expecting this!"

Naruto the Thief frowned. "Apparently, they're our secret weapon." He galred at his doppelgangers. "I say they're spies."

"Maybe." Sakura replied. "Maybe not. Come on, the others are waiting."

Naruto the Thief nodded, and walked over to the girl, beckoning his doubles to follow.

Naruto and Narumi looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

--------------

Shikamaru glared up at his interrogater.

"So, when did you betray us?"

Sasuke smirked. "It didn't take long. Sure, I was against it at first. But, when Kage-sama gave me an....offer, shall we say, how could I refuse." He gestrued around himself. "And now look where I am. Power! Respect! And the chance to finally make HIM suffer!"

"You're a traitor!" Shikamru yelled out. "What good will all this do you, after you've taken your revenge!? How will you live, after destroying so many lives!? How does this make you any different than Itachi!?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "We shall see, in due time. Besides, I'm not the only one who betrayed 'Konoha', as you well know."

The Nara genius gritted his teeth. "Just shut up and get it over with."

Sasuke smirked. "With pleasure. Now then, how shall I extract that information from your head?"

-----------------

Kankuro sat in his room. More like his cell, to be brutally honest.

"I..I shouldn't have done that." A small, timid voice said in his fractured mind.

"SHUT UP!" Another voice bellowed. "We don't need you! We are getting along great, without you!"

A thrid voice stared laughing. "Oh, yes. Did you see them squlch and break? Did you see them, dance?"

"No!" The first voice, which sounded somewhat feminine to his ears, cried. "It...it was wrong! We have no right, doing these things to them! This place...was their home! We have no right taking it away!"

"SHUT UP!" The second mind shouted. "You are not necessary! We don't need you! Just go away and stay quiet, you little worm!"

"That's right!" Number 3 cackled. "We don't need you! Not Kage-sama, not Temari-san, not Kuro-kun, not me, not anyone!"

The little girl wept, and left them alone, realising it was pointless. She couldn't convince them, nobody could. She could not stop the rage, the pain, the twisted mess her mind has become. All these voice screaming, desiring to be free.

Kana ran and hid in the deepest part of Kankuro's mind that she could find.

She didn't want be near the others, not again.

-----------------

Gaara stared into the...window, as he called it. He wasn't sure what it was, but thinking about made him feel fear. And nothing filled him with fear, not since he allowed himself to beome a beast.

Akuma glared at the jinchuriki. "You haven't captured them yet."

"No."

"That was NOT a question." The shadow-faced man replied. "And why not?"

"Kankuro was too busy with their escorts, and they excaped."

"Great. The KLRF?"

"Possibly." The Kage supplied.

They were silent for some time. Sweat dripped down Gaara's brow. Who knew that such a simple little man could make a cursed beast like himself feel such indescribable terror?

"We shall wait. After all, the KLRF are with them. I'm sure they'll come up with some bold, seemingly clever plan and storm the palace." He chuckled. "That's how these things always work out."

---------------------

Narumi and Naruto stared in amazement. They didn't recognise everyone, but there were a few familiar faces.

Hinata, Neji, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and even Kakashi, Gai and Anko were there.

Ino ran over and embraced Sakura. "I was getting so worried." Tears were faling form the blonde girl's eyes.

Sakura laid a reassuring hand on Ino's back. "Hey, I wouldn't allow myself to get harmed, especially not with you waiting."

Naruto stared at this. Those two hated each other back in his world, so what the hell happened to make thems o buddy-buddy?

The pink-haired girl seperated ehrself from her 'friend', and look at everyone seriously.

"The Boss has been captured." Everyone stared at her, but made no other eaction. "As you know, this emans that leadership of the KLRF immediately falls to me. But do not worry, for we have a secret weapon." She gestured to the three Usumakis. "These three were apparently able to convince the Boss that they are strong enough to stop Gaara of the Sand. Tonight, we shall plan our strategy, and tomorrow we shall storm the palace, save the Boss and unseat Gaara from his seat fo power once and for all!"

There were no cheers, as one would usually expect at this point. Instead, they all stared warily at the three identical blondes. Naruto and Narumi were smiling nervously under the attention, and Naruto the Thief just glared at the ground.

Sakura sighed. It looked like it would be a long night.

-----------------

_And so, without further ado, part two of the Naruto the Thief Saga._

_At first, I was just going to make Kankuro a plain old villain, much like he was in his initial appearance in the series. However, the story eventually turned out in a way that made Kankuro insane, and I just went with it. He now has multiple persoanlities due to Gaara's abuse. His mind has fractured into sepereate entities, becoming a being of rage, a sadist who delights in pain and death, and finally a little girl, representing the spark of innocence that exists within his heart. What do ya think?_

_And, yes, Sakura and Ino are a couple here (because I like it). It will take a while for Naruto to realise that._

_I hope ya enjoyed this chapter, and please comment!_


	6. Storm the Gates

Naruto's Amazing Journey

Chapter 6: Storm the Gates

There weren't many beds in the building, and many had to find other ways to make themselves comfortable.

Fortunately for Sakura and Ino, they were lucky enough to get a room to themselves with a nice queen sized bed. Sakura stroked the cheek of her lover, who already fallen asleep.

The pink-haired girl could not, however. Tomorrow, she knew that they would attempt an attack on the Kage's 'Palace', with or without a plan. And, if that was the case, then she would have to face 'HIM'. Her stomach tightened from fear, anxiety....and a strange sense of longing.

Sure he was a traitor. And sure, his betrayal had forced her and Ino together. But, she still loved Sasuke, and she wanted to save him.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she realised how cruel and selfish she was being. She had Ino now, and Sasuke had made his decision. She should forget about him, but.....

Ino started mumbling in her sleep, getting the pink-haired girl's attention. The blonde was having another of her nightmares.

Sakura shuffled closer, and kissed her beloved on the forehead. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she saw HIM again, but she sure hoped it would be the right thing.

And she hoped she didn't end up betraying anyone in the process herself.

----------

Narumi and Naruto lay beside each other on the floor. It was rather uncomfortable and cold, and they only had an extremely thin (and somewhat tattered) old blanket to share between them. Naruto had fallen asleep, but Narumi was still awake.

She hated this place. Everything about it was wrong. The people were wrong, the surroundings were wrong, the very situation she found herself in was wrong.

Nobody trusted her or Naruto for that matter. Back home, everyone was very trusting and kind. It had annoyed her somewhat, seeing as they could be so easily tricked. Now, she wanted that naive optimism in place of this cold paranoia. The only people around here who thought the better of the two of them were Shikamaru and Sakura.

And Shikamaru had been captured by bad guys.

And now, she just wanted to go home, back to Sasami-chan, and forget about all this crap. It was getting too much to deal with.

Damn, she really felt like crying, but she wouldn't dare. She was too proud.

Besides, she knew she couldn't abandon these people, not when they needed her and her friend.

---------------

Shikamaru glared up at his tormentor. He had been tortured and abused almost non-stop since he had been captured.

Sasuke frowned, annoyed. "I just don't understand it. Everyone else I've dealt with had lasted only a few scant seconds before giving in. What is it that makes you so special, huh? Why aren't you breaking like everyone else? What have you got that the others didn't?"

Shikamaru smirked, his face bleeding. "Hope. I have hope for the future. And you can never take that away from me, you traitor."

The Uchiha growled. "I can't take it away, huh? We'll see about that."

And so, the torture recommenced.

---------------

Temari stood guard at the entrance to the Kage's palace. If the Kage was right, then those who resisted them would try and make some fool-hearty attempt to storm the palace and free their leader.

She and the Hunters would be there waiting for them. None shall pass through THEM.

----------------

Kan and Kuro waited in the darkness. If anyone managed to get past the Hunters at the gates, which he sincerely hoped for, then he would get the infiltrators.

Kuro grinned in anticipation, and Kan growled in eternal fury.

-----------------

They stood gathered around a table, which had on it a detailed map of the Kage's palace. Sakura stood before them all, at her most authoritative.

"The time has finally come. After years of planning and waiting, we are now ready to infiltrate the Kage's palace, and end Gaara of the Sand's oppressive rule!" She pointed at the map, her finger on the area marked 'front gates'. "We'll storm through here. It might be guarded, but that's to be expected. Some of us may not get past here, but that's okay, as long as a few of us get through. The rest are meant to be decoys, to keep the Hunters' attention." She moved her finger along the map, highlighting their course. "Naruto, Narumi and whoever else manage to get through must go along this path." She stopped over a room marked 'interrogation'. "This is where our leader is being held. I would prefer it if someone would try and free him on the way, if possible." She continued moving her finger. "Now, this plan is dependent on Naruto-two and Narumi getting through. If they aren't inside the palace, then it all falls apart." She stopped inside the area marked 'Kage's chambers'. "This is our final destination. The Kage will be here, and most likely his top Hunters, so be prepared for a fight." She stood back to her original position. "Now, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

She nodded, smirking. "Good. Now, get ready. Today is the day of our final assault. We either succeed, or die trying!"

-----------------

They moved slowly, skulking in the shadows, calling on their old training as shinobi. Naruto, Narumi and Naru the thief followed closely behind Sakura, Kiba and Choji. Choji had become really buff, having lost a lot of weight over time; and Kiba looked around the same, except he seemed more together, less emotional and he seemed to be missing a tooth. Akamaru was nowhere to be found, either.

Naruto was concerned about what had happened to his comrades over the years, but he couldn't worry about that now. He and Narumi had to help, somehow. Besides, he had to see this world's Gaara with his own eyes.

Narumi was worried about the mission. She didn't think they could do anything to change things, and felt that the faith being placed on them was a little much. They were just kids; they couldn't do anything to change the situation.

Naru, as everyone had taken to call him, was still glaring at his doppelgangers, suspicious of their motives.

They stopped their movement. The gates to the Kage's palace stood before them, right in front of where they now stood, hidden in the shadows.

Sakura looked around, noting that the other teams were now in position.

"OK everyone." She whispered. "Remember the plan, and try not to do anything too reckless." She turned to the three Uzumakis. "Alright you three, stay close to me. We're going in, and we'll need your knowledge to beat these bastards."

Naruto and Narumi gulped nervously, not sure if they actually knew anything useful, but knowing that there was no turning back now. Naru frowned irritably.

"CHARGE!"

Choji went first, using his ninjutsu to become a giant, rolling human ball; knocking the gates down. He was soon followed by the others, and they were intercepted by the Hunters. Soon, a huge battle had begun between the KLRF and the Hunters.

Hidden by the disarray, three blondes and one pink-haired woman ran undetected.

Well, almost undetected. Temari spotted the group, and ran to intercept, but was blocked off by Ino.

"Sorry," the young woman smirked, "can't let you through. My girlfriend has gone to save our village, and I can't allow you stop her."

Temari growled. "Oh yeah? And do you think a little bitch like you can actually stop me?" She chuckled. "besides, those four can't possibly beat Lord Kage. No-one can."

"We shall see about that."

They separated, and Temari let loose her Wind Scythe. A few of her Hunters and some KLRF members got in the way, and so they shredded by the wind. Temari grinned cockily. There was no way the pony-tailed brat survived that.

She was sent crashing to the ground as Ino appeared behind her, hooked her leg onto the woman's side, and threw her down. Temari shakily got up, winded, her mouth bleeding. She glared at the other blonde, gritting her teeth in rising anger.

"I'll kill you."

Ino smirked once again, hands on hips. "Try it, bitch."

Temari growled, charging.

------------------

The four of them had managed to get inside, and now Sakura, Naruto, Naru and Narumi went along the path Sakura had explained earlier.

It had seemed that all the Hunters had congregated at the palace gates, so the interior was left wholly unguarded.

They had easily gone further and further upwards, getting closer to their goal. They slowed, nearing the interrogation room.

"I think we're the only ones who got through." Narumi stated. "Should we stick by the plan?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Shikamaru needs our help." The boy said firmly. "We can't just abandon him, especially since we can help him."

"And it is part of our goal to save the leader." Sakura added.

Naru kept a firm eye on his comrades, being sure to ensure Sakura's safety.

Sakura, Naruto and Narumi charged at the door, knocking it down, and then the four of them went inside.

Hiding in the shadows of the rafters, Kankuro grinned. He would be able to play with his prey soon. He would just let Uchiha have some fun first.

He could be patient.

------------------

Sasuke held up a sickle, smirking, ready to begin the interrogation once more, his eyes blazed crimson with the sharingan.

Shikamaru smirked back. "Do your worst, I will never talk."

"Talk?" Sasuke replied, amused. "Oh, no, no, no, you have nothing that really interests us. In truth, your little rebellion is inconsequential, like gnats buzzing in our faces. You're nothing more than a nuisance, nothing more, nothing less." He smiled coldly, raising the sickle upwards as he moved closer to the young genius. "The only reason we have you locked up here, tortured night and day, is because it amuses us to do so. Same reason we let your little clubhouse continue."

The door was knocked off its hinges, hitting the floor. Sasuke turned, surprised, as four people; Sakura, Naruto, Narumi and Naru; came falling through.

"What the....?"

Shikamaru stared for a minute in surprise, and then smirked. "Well, that was fast. I wasn't expecting the rescue to come so soon."

"We can't just leave our leader hanging." Sakura replied, grinning, as she got up. She caught sight of Sasuke, and stared. "Sasuke, it's been so long."

"Sakura," The Uchiha said, smiling, "what a pleasant surprise. You know, I didn't show it, but I did like you." He held out a hand towards her. "Sakura, you don't need to be with these losers, you can serve the Kage, and be with me. You will be well taken care of; you'll find yourself wanting for nothing. Just take my hand, and you can join us."

Sakura stared, pale and wide-eyed. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to accept her offer, but another knew what he served, what he represented.

But, she wanted him so badly....

She reached over, slowly, shakily. Just a little more, she could grab hold of his hand, and then she could....

"Sakura you idiot!" Naru yelled. "You don't need that bastard! Have you forgotten what he's done, what he was doing just a moment ago!? He betrayed us, joined the Kage, killed our comrades! He's torturing our leader!"

"Yeah!" Narumi jumped in. "Besides, don't forget Ino! You love her don't you!? I might not understand what's going on between you and him, but I know that you love Ino, and that you don't need this jerk to be happy!"

Sakura froze. She had forgotten about Ino, and her comrades. They were counting on her to complete the mission. If she gave in now, then all they had tried to accomplish would be for naught.

But, he was so close....

Sasuke smiled suavely. "Come on, Sakura, you know what you want, what you must do. Just take my hand, and you can have everyone you want. I'm sure the Kage will reward you if you can prove your loyalty.

She reached over, grabbing his hand. He pulled her close to him, smiling still.

"Good girl. I knew to you'd do the right thing."

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Yes. It was a little tough there, but what you said helped me make the right choice."

He gasped as she stabbed a kunai through his chest. Blood trickled down his mouth, his eyes wide in shock. His arms went limp, and he dropped the sickle he had hidden behind his back, which he had intended to use to kill the young woman.

"H-how.....did you know....?" he gasped out.

"I didn't." Sakura replied, glaring disdainfully. "But I realised that I couldn't allow you to live, not for what you did. You killed too many to simply allow forgiveness. Besides, I already have all that I need to be happy. I don't need you, and I don't need that monster you serve either." She closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I'm just glad I came to my senses before I did something foolish, and I wish I had realised how worthless you were sooner."

He fell to the ground, lifeless and stiff, blood pooling around his body. Naruto and Narumi felt sickened, but didn't look away. They were ninja; this is what it meant to be one. To see death, to be the instrument of one's passing.

Naru glared at the body, smiling grimly. He was glad to see one of his enemies dead, especially since it was Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed. "I was worried there for a moment. I would've said something, but I felt you needed to make your own decision, without anything affecting it. I'm glad my faith wasn't misplaced, or else I'd have lost a fine comrade." He smirked. "Plus, Ino'd have my hide."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Well, I might've liked to have known that the bastard was going to try and kill me, you know!"

"If he had, it would've been your own fault anyway." Naru replied nonchalantly. "No skin off our backs."

Naruto growled, glaring at his double. "How dare you! She's your friend; you can't just treat her like that! And didn't you feel just a little sickened by what just happened! Sure, Sasuke was a bad guy and all here, but that still doesn't give you the right to just stand there and smile when he died!"

Naru growled. "What's wrong about that? He was our enemy here, he had it coming. Besides, it's every man for himself, kill or be killed. If you die, it's your own fault."

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't let him get to ya, that's how everyone thinks around here. You tend to become a bit nihilistic when you're home is conquered by a tyrant, and you lose your very way of life, and forced to survive through any means possible."

Naruto nodded, frowning. "I know. I don't have ta like it, though."

Narumi nodded in agreement. "That's why we're here in the first place; to change things, this way of thinking. We're here so people don't become monsters, like this 'Kage' creep."

Shikamaru nodded, smiling. "Here, here. Now, could get me free, or are we just here to chat?"

----------------

Gaara grinned predatorily. He could feel their presence, the intruders. There a few strong ones.

He looked forward to some proper entertainment.

------------------

_I was going to do this a little longer, but I feel it would be too long, and so, as I did with another story, I'm splitting it up a bit._

_Next time, some more action, and the final climatic fight against the Kage!_

_I hope I did a good job here, and if anyone's acting a little OOC, I have an explanation: it's an alternate universe, so they might behave a little differently here._

_Also, some people (like Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and a few others) are actually slightly older than in the main universe. Naru's actually younger than everyone else. Why? Because I just picture him that way, that's all._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	7. The Kage

Naruto's Amazing Journey

Chapter 7: The Kage

Ino jumped back as Temari fired another Wind Scythe. The pony-tailed blonde smirked. She never had a chance to have a real fight in like....ever. She was really enjoying herself. She dodged as she was attacked by another Hunter, her eyes widening upon seeing her attacker.

Tenten grinned maliciously. "Come on, Tem-chan, stop hogging all the fun. I want to kill a few rats too, ya know."

Temari smirked back at the brunette. "I can handle this pest myself, thank you very much. However, I'm not adverse to a little assistance."

Ino prepared herself to fight two opponents, one of whom was once a former comrade. However, Tenten was knocked away by another newcomer. Ino sighed thankfully, bringing her attention back onto the darker blonde. "Looks like it's still just you and me, brush-head."

"Brush-head!?" Temari wondered incredulously. "I won't allow anyone near my brother!"  
Meanwhile, Tenten glared at her attacker, her former teammate Neji Hyuga.

"Why am I not surprised?" The brunette asked herself.

Neji frowned. "You are a traitor, and I can never forgive you for your actions. On this day, I shall make you pay."

His former teammate sneered. "Try it, bucko."

They charged at each other.

---------------

Elsewhere, Naruto, Narumi, Naru, Sakura and Shikamaru ran through the palace, heading in the direction of the Kage's Throne room.

The dodged as several blades flew towards them, impaling the ground. They looked back in the direction the weapons had come from, where Kankuro appeared, melting out of the shadows, hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello, little prey." The personality known as Kan said, grinning. "Did you have a good day today? Kill a traitor, invade someone's home, you've been busy. Well, now that's finished, 'cause I'm gonna kill you! It'll be so fun, with blood, and guts, and steel and ponies and rainbows!"

They unconsciously backed away a step, overtaken by fear. Except Shikamaru, who walked forward, kunai in hand.

"You guys run on ahead." The genius stated. "I'll take care of this freak."

"You sure?" Sakura asked, a serious look on her face. "We came all this way for you, we don't to have that effort wasted by you dying on us."

"Don't worry about it." Shikmaru replied, smirking. "I don't plan to die just yet. I want to see the new era of freedom we will create, after all."

"Right."

Naru and Sakura nodded, turning to leave. Naruto and Narumi were a little more hesitant, concerned for their friend.

Shikamaru noticed this. "Just go already."

"Enough yapping and die!" Kuro yelled.

Suddenly, a bunch of puppets of varying sizes and models jumped out of the floor, blocking any chance of escape.

Kan grinned, and began singing. "You're gonna die, you're gonna DIE, You're gonna die you're gonna die!"

Suddenly his smile dropped, and collapsed, clutching his head.

"WHAT'RE YOU...!?" Kuro raged.

"You're running our fun!" Kan interjected.

The five freedom fighters all stared, unsure what was going on.

Kankuro's features became more relaxed, though still racked with tension, and looked up at them sympathetically. "Please, go." He said, his voice becoming a little more feminine. "I'm trying my best to stop them, but I'm not sure if I can beat them. But, I've got to try. Hurry, go and stop Nii-chan! Save Gaara!"

They all stared at the madman, unsure how to proceed.

"Go!"

The puppets collapsed, and they did as they were told and ran.

Kana smiled. "Good. Now maybe it can end."

In Kankuro's mindscape, Kan and Kuro glared at Kana, who became a little more nervous, but stood her gound. The malign personalities were wrapped up in chains.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND UP TO US!" Kuro roared. "YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC WEAKLING!"

"Yeah, go away!" Kan added. "We were having a blast until you showed up!"

"NO!" Kana cried firmly. "The madness stops here! I won't allow any more killing, any more pain and sorrow! I will help anyone who has the chance of saving Gaara!"

"HE CAN'T BE SAVED! HE'S A DEMON!"

"You're wrong! He's my Big Brother, and I know he's a good person deep down! And those people will save him! AND YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!"

With that the mindscape shook and the two restrained personalities screamed, shattering into nothingness.

Kana smiled as Kankuro's body fell unconscious. Her brother would be saved, she was sure of it.

* * *

They weren't sure what was going on with Kankuro, but it was probably best to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Besides, they had bigger fish to fry.

Speaking of which, they found themselves standing before a large door, with the kanji for 'love' written on it.

"This is it." Shikmaru said. "The Kage's Throne Room. We're here."

"It's now or never guys." Sakura added. "Either we win right now or die trying."

Naruto grinned cockily. "No way we'll lose here. We've got Shikamaru on our side, plus we got three of me! There's no way we'll lose."

Narumi looked less than confident. "I hope you're right, Naruto."

They moved forwards and opened the door.

This room was once the office of the Hokage, but it had since been heavily renovated and reconstructed, and was now a huge, ornate throne room. At the very end of the room was, you guessed it, a throne. It was made to appear to be twisting right into the roof. At the foot of this massive, twisting whirlpool-like throne sat Gaara, resting his head on an arm. He looked impassive.

"Are you the ones who've come to challenge me?" He asked. "You're all that managed to get through? No matter." He grinned. "I'll kill all of you. I haven't had a hunt, some prey, for a long time, and right I'm not picky about what it is I hunt. Puny rats like you will do quite nicely. Let's begin."

They didn't even have time to react as they quickly leapt away from the spikes suddenly rising from the ground. Shikamaru stared at the sight.

"Damn!" The genius gasped. "The whole floor is covered in sand!"

"So?" Narumi asked. "What's so important about that?"

Naruto turned to her, serious. "Gaara attacks with sand. He uses his chakra to control it, or something; it never was explained to me properly. All that's important right now is that Gaara can control sand, use it like a weapon and the whole floor of this room is covered in it.

"Not just the floor." Gaara said, overhearing the conversation. "The walls, the ceiling, my throne; everything in this whole building is made from my sand. This entire building is my weapon, and it was a mistake for you people to cross its threshold in the first place!"

Once more they leapt as once again spikes protruded from the room, this time from the walls they were standing on. Fortunately, the floor was flat again, and they were once again use to as a (possibly temporary) safe haven.

Gaara grinned. "That usually gets the rats. Maybe you're something after all. Or maybe you're just lucky. Try this then! Sand Clone Legion!"

Once again, the sand rose, this time forming an army of Gaara doubles. The army of doppelgangers marched steadily towards the group. Naruto and Narumi moved to the front, focusing their chakra.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTSU!"

As expected, there were now a group of Narumi and Naruto clones, and they were ready to kick some sand clone ass. And so, the twin armies of blonde boy and girl charged forward.

The three remaining freedom fighters could only stare and watch in amazement. They were just a little too surprised by the capabilities of the two Uzumakis (if they're surprised now, wait until they REALLY let loose). Naru glared in annoyance, and used his own Kage Bunshin Jutsu, adn he and his clones joined in the fray. Shikamaru and Sakura were then ambushed by six clones that had come up from underneath. Shikamaru produced some neat looking knifes (not kunai) and began to slice through his opponents, though they only reconstituted themselves. Sakura punched through her enemies, but got the same results.

Narumi and naruto (or possibly their clones) leapt behind Sakura, lifting her up.

"If we want a chance of getting rid of these sand clones," Naruto said, "We'll need to take out Gaara, or at least distract him enough to make him lose his concentration."

"And you're pretty strong, Sakura-san." Narumi said, smirking. "So we figure you'll put a good dent in him."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Alright, just do it already."

And so, the two blondes threw the pink-haired kunoichi right towards the san ninja, where her fist connected right into his face. Immediately, all his clones collapsed, giving the group much needed breathing room.

Suddenly, Gaara grinned from underneath Sakura's fist, a little blood trickling from his mouth. "How sad. Did you actually think such a simple tactic would work? I'll show some real power!"

He blew Sakura away with the force of the sand that was blowing around him, and he laughed manically as once again sand clones rose from the ground. This time, the Kage himself was covered in a round dome of sand, with only a fraction of his face visible.

"Come!" The mad jinchuriki cried. "Come at me with all you've got! I must know whether you are truly worthy to be MY prey, or just some punks who got lucky!"

Naruto, Narumi and Naru charged through the clones, knocking them back. They had become even stronger, not even breaking apart anymore. They jumped as more sand clones popped up from beneath, and they used the clones' heads as boosts for their movement.

The time had come to not play around, to end the battle quickly. Naruto knew too well what'd happen when Gaara got serious, and he wasn't willing to leave any chances, especially since this Gaara was older, and probably had a few new tricks up his sleeve.

"Fangs of the Beast!"

They separated as the Kage formed a giant fanged mouth out of sand, and then made several clawed arms/tentacles strike at them. All three Uzumakis sustained damage from the attacks, but continued onwards, doing their best to avoid any further attacks.

"Excellent!" Gaara cackled. "Marvelous! Stupendous! All other prey have fallen easily when I got to this point, but now, I'm finally facing someone who can actually LAST a while! I may even have to get serious here! SAND SHURIKEN!"

They were unable to dodge as several razor sharp globules of sand hit them. They fell to the ground, rising shakily, blood pouring from several cuts on their bodies. They all glared in determination at the pile of sand the Kage had surrounded himself in, not willing to back down from the fight.

"EXCELLENT!" Gaara once again cried in glee. "I finally have someone I can go all out on! Get ready for this, as I unleash the power of Shukaku on you all!"

Naruto and Naru paled, knowing what this meant. Narumi was confused.

"What's he mean, 'unleash the power of Shukaku'?" The blonde girl asked.

Naruto turned to the girl, fear evident in his eyes. "His village put a demon inside him, and pretty much treated him like crap, turning him into the monster he is now. He's actually able to use that sand of his to make a giant body for himself, and then he can transform into the demon inside him!"  
Narumi's eyes narrowed in horror and comprehension, mumbling 'he's just like me' before regaining her senses. "So, all we haveta do now is to kick his ass before he transforms, right?"

"Easier said than done." Naru interjected. "Sasuke couldn't take him down, even with the chidori. Now, I'm the first to admit that he's a bastard, but that doesn't change the fact that he was pretty strong. Gaara's much stronger than him."

"I know, I've fought him before, remember?"

Narumi nodded. "I think it happened a little differently, but I remember someone that was a lot similar to him....back home."

Naruto noted the forlorn expression that graced his female double's face, but knew that now wasn't the time to comfort his teammate. They had bigger priorities right now.

"Shikamaru, Sakura!" He yelled out, turning to the older ninja, who wer trying their hardest to keep the sand clones busy. "We've gotta stop Gaara!"

"We're a little busy here." The genius called back. "You three are the only ones who have a chance. Do it now, before he changes into that....thing again!"

"Fine."

They braced themselves, ready to run forwards. Gaara laughed as he brought all the sand in the room towards him, causing the room the collapsed. The three Uzumakis leapt as the floor they were standing on twisted and rose, flowing and merging into the giant form around Gaara's body. They found their footing on a semi solid wall, and ran, leaping onto a flowing, twisting road of sand. They leapt again onto a platform of sand, and jumped off when it softened and collapsed. Finally, they found their footing on the giant, semi-formed Shukaku, and they dashed upwards.

"It looks like some parasites have decided to invade my body." Gaara remarked, his voiced reverberating around them. "I guess I'll have to shake them off!"

Once more, streams of sand flowed out of the giant form, becoming massive claws and fangs which then tried to tear the three blondes to shreds. Naruto and narumi ducked and weaved around the appendages, while Naru tore through them with his kunai. Suddenly, a wave of sand came out of the body, crashing towards them, pushing them back.

"I will not...." Naruto said.

"Let you...." Narumi continued.

"Stop us!" Naru finished.

Red chakra flowed around their bodies, and two clones appeared next to them each. The clones grabbed each Uzumaki and threw them upwards, and they used the red chakra to strengthen their attacks, able to tear through the sand with their bare hands.

Within the giant form of the half-formed Shukaku, Gaara's eyes widened. "They're....the same as me!"

He grinned. It looked like he was going to really enjoy this hunt.

------------------

Meanwhile, down at the palace grounds, the assembled Hunters and KLRF members stared up at the towering giant....thing that growing through the roof of the palace. They all knew what this meant, and were filled with terror.

"Why....why would he do that?" Temari wondered, her face pale. "He has no reason to go all out, he's never had...."

Ino smirked. "I think....they found him, and are making things really difficult for him. So, he was force to use all his power."

The Hunter turned to her opponent. "Aren't you scared at all!? Don't you remember what happened the last time Gaara changed? We need to evacuate now!"

Ino shook her head. "No way. I'm an optimist, and I see this as a good sign. The only reason for an enemy to go all out is if they're losing. So, no, we won't leave, not yet. Besides, we still have a fight to finish."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Ino smirked, taking out some shuriken. "Just humour me a moment, here." She threw the projectiles at the Hunter, who blocked immediately blocked them using her Wind Scythe.

Temari stared at the empty space where once her opponent stood, and turned when she realised that the pony-tailed blonde was right behind her.

"Game over." Ino remarked, and hit the other blonde in the stomach, then bashing the her head in with her fists. Temari fell, unconscious, and ino smirked down at the sight.

"Score one for the good guys." Ino remarked, and then looked up at the massive thing rising ever steadily upwards. "I really hope those three can handle it."

Elsewhere, Neji growled in frustration. He had been distracted when that....thing rose up from the palace's roof. Tenten had used that moment to run off, and he now had no idea where she went. He hoped to find her again, and make her pay for her betrayal. Right now, it was time to worry about the strange giant forming above them, and what it boded for the rest of them, as well as the whole village.

Whatever that thing was, he knew it wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Shukaku was almost formed, growing arms and a vaguely shaped head. The three Uzumakis raced ever upwards, trying to reach the top. If Naruto was right, and he had no reason to believe otherwise, then Gaara should be at the top, in Shukaku's forehead. If they could just take him out up there, then he would be stopped before he went all out.

Once again, they dodged the various appendages formed to halt them, and had fight off sand clones being formed before them, blocking and striking with their hands and feet, leaping over the ones they could avoid. And finally, they were close to the top, which had almost completely formed into the face of Shukaku.

They came up to the summit of the giant mosnetrs body, leaping up over it and landing on the top of the head. The sand moved as Gaara appeared before them, rising up through the sand.

"Excellent." He said, grinning, a mad look in his eyes. "You've done really well, better than anyone else I've ever fought. But now, the fun stops here. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. Savour these last few seconds, for they will be your last."

"Shut up!" Narumi yelled, charging.

"You crazy freak!" Naruto added, moving alongside his female double. Both Uzumakis had summoned clones, and they each prepared a rasengan.

Naru charged forward, but was knocked back by a tentacle of sand, falling over the edge. He was saved by Sakura, who ahd been following behind them. She smiled down at the boy.

"You're lucky, Naru-kun." The pink-haired kunoichi said. "If I hadn't come along, you probably would've fallen to your death."

Naru smiled back, blushing.

At the same time, the two remaining Uzumakis charged forward, their rasengans ready. Gaara grinned, sending legions of clones, claws, fangs and whatever else he could form towards them. They extended their arms, tearing through the sand like paper, nothing halting them. Gaara stared, surprised. Maybe it was time for a new tactic.

He surrounded himself in sand, which instantly began to harden. The rasengans hit the wall of sand, but could not progress any further through the armour. The two blondes gritted their teeth in anger, and then gasped in pain as spikes extended from the armour, impaling them.

"You weak fools!" Gaara cried. "Do you not understand anything!? I'm the Kage, the most powerful ninja on the planet! Nothing can stop me! Nothing and no-one!"

"You think..."

"...that you can stop us, just like that!?"

Red chakra flared, and they stretched their arms with all their might, their muscles screaming in pain. Slowly, but surely, the armour began to crack.

"WHAT!?" Gaara screamed incredulously, disbelieving what was happening.

"RASENGAN!"

With that, the armour of sand shattered, and Gaara was not fast enough to back down inside the body of Shukaku, and so he was hit with two rasengans at once. The force of the attack sent falling backwards, but the two Uzumakis dare not stop. They continued to charge, their rasengans still connected to Gaara's body, and they charged through the body of Shukaku, which was already collapsing, along with the Kage's palace.

Meanwhile, Sakura, still holding Naru, surfed down the sea of sand, making their way back down to their leader.

Naruto and Narumi screamed as they continued their extended attack on the Kage, until finally they hit solid ground. They moved their arms away fromt ehir opponent, blasting away some sand off them, breathing in fresh air.

Shikamaru, Sakura, naru and the rest of the KLRF, moved forward, watching the three warily.

Naruto and Narumi got up, grinning.

They had done it. They beat Gaara.

* * *

_I'm a little worried about the chapter, specifically the fight with gaara. Is it epic enough? Did it end too quickly, too easily? I hope that's not the case, but who knows?_

_Next time, we see the aftermath of the battle, and some issues are resolved. And most likely we'll move on to a new world._

_Man, this was the longest world so far, but I think (or at least hope) that it had a nice payoff._

_Remember, send me some suggestions for what you would like to see happen next, or some ideas for future worlds our heroes could visit._

_This chapter took me awhile, because I was having trouble scrounging up ideas. I knew the gist of what I wanted, but too much specifics._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_He


	8. Dawn of a New Era

Naruto's Amazing Journey

Chapter 8: Dawn of a New Era

They all stood over the fallen enemies. Most had run away in the confusion, but the stragglers were caught and restrained. All that was left now was the fallen Kage, who everyone now stood before. While he was still unconscious, Neji had seen to it to block the sand-nin's chakra points, and had even found a way of blocking his connection to Shukaku, at least temporarily.

Most of the group were glaring at their fallen enemy with contempt.

"Now, what should we do with him?" Shikamaru asked everyone, arms folded.

"Kill the bastard!" Naru hastily interjected. "He deserves it, for everything he's put us through!"

There were nods and remarks of agreement from a large number of the people gathered. Naruto ran in front of Gaara, standing between the former Kage and the angry freedom fighters.

"I will not let you do that."

Narumi stared at him. "Naruto....?"

Naru growled, teeth clenched. "Why? You were fighting him not five minutes ago. So why are you going to protect him?"

"Because that's not how we do things!"

They all turned to Sakura, who casually walked over to stand beside Naruto. "Konoha will not arbitrarily punish everyone. If he can be redeemed, then he at least deserves the chance at redemption. Besides, Naruto knows him best, so I think we can trust him."

"Besides," Shikamaru said, "killing him would make us the same as him."

"SO WHAT!?" Naru yelled. "Konoha's gone! All that's left is this trash heap! If we let him go now, he'll come back and try and kill us!"

"No!" Naruto shouted back, firm in his convictions. "I've seen what he can be, if given the chance. He can be a better person, maybe even a friend, if we only give him a chance!"

Naru charged over, grabbing the other boy by the scruff. "Shut the hell up! I never trust you, not one bit! I don't care what you claim to be, you're my enemy, no matter what! You and him both! I'll kill you if you stand in my way!"

The other members of the group were shouting out their support for Naru, and were getting ready to start something. Narumi glanced around, her worry growing. She just didn't know whose side she should take, since both made sense to her.

Naruto frowned at all this. "You're just like he was. You're all the same as Gaara."

Naru's face twisted in rage. "What!? We're nothing like him!"

Shikamaru glared at his comrades. "How? How are you any different? You're all calling out for blood. You don't need to kill him. It's acceptable if it's the middle of a battle, but what you're asking for is not the same. It's nothing more than cold blooded murder. If you go through with this, you'll have to live with it, knowing you're murders just like him."

Narumi stepped forward. "I...I don't claim to understand what's going on here, but I think Naruto's right. We don't have to kill him; we could just let him go—"

"He'll regain access to the demon sooner or later." Neji reminded everyone. "If given the chance, he might come back and start everything over again."

"All that will do," Shikamaru stated, "is cause the cycle to repeat, us endlessly fighting each other. I don't want the cycle to continue, I don't want us shackled to Gaara's regime. I want us to claw out of the darkness and begin anew. And, if, in order to achieve that goal, that means fighting all of you, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

Naru growled. "Even you, Leader? You would protect that monster over us!? We fought so hard for this moment!"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "Not this one. I signed up to save our village, not execute a defenceless human being who can barely stand. They're right, you lot are exactly like Gaara. You don't want to be saved: you just don't want to be ruled by him anymore. That's all you fought for, nothing more."

Narumi gulped, but regained her confidant composure. "I...I'm with Naruto here. I...I can't let you hurt someone, not like this."

"Indeed."

They all turned, and saw Kankuro walk towards them. He had removed his hat, and most of his make save for some lipstick, and now wore a tight sleeveless top and a miniskirt. He was looking very effeminate right now.

"Kankuro." Shikamaru said, getting ready for a fight.

The former-madman shook his head. "No. Kankuro died long ago. I am Kana, all that remains of the kindness of his soul. You are right, Naruto, Shikamaru: the cycle will continue, if all we do is show hatred and revenge. What we need now is a new era, built on protecting, caring and forgiving." She walked over to Gaara, and extended her hand to him. "Gaara, it's over. You're safe now."

Gaara looked up at her, mystified. "Kana? I thought you were dead."

She shook her head. "No, not dead, just locked away forever. But, I though against the darkness, and made it out. You can too, Gaara-kun, if only you just try."

"But...."

"You lost because you ruled by hate and the need to survive, to live for yourself. Naruto and the others beat you by fighting for different reasons."

"What reasons?"

Kana smiled. "Love, for everyone in the village, for people they knew and people that were complete strangers. It was love that gave them the strength to overcome the darkness. It was the same for me. I overcame my own darkness so I could try and save you. Please, Gaara, don't let it all be for naught."

Gaara scolwed. "No-one loves me! So I love no-one! If no-one shall live for me, I shall exist for myself!"

"But that's not true." Kana continued. "I love you, as does Temari, she jsut has a weird way of showing it."

Naruto walked over, and grinned at the red-haired jinchuriki. "I'll be there for you too, Gaara. You and I are friends, after all."

Gaara stared, his body shaking. His will, his ideologies were cracking, close to breaking.

"He has to die!"

They all turned in shock, as Naru charged forwards, ready to stab Gaara with a kunai. There was sick sound as metal tore through flesh and blood spilled.

Naru looked up in horror and disbelief, at Shikamaru, who moved in front of the attack.

Shikamaru stared down at the thief resolutely. "Don't look away Naru! This is what YOU, and those standing behind you, want! A world where only the strong survive and you live for no-one but yourself! That's Gaara's world, the world you want to live in!"

"No...." The thief said, slowly shaking his head.

"Yes it is! Thsi is what YOU'VE been fighting for! Is this truly the outcome you want? IS IT, NARU!?"

HE collapsed to ground, having lost a substantial amount of blood. Sakura lifted the resistance leader into her arms, and carried him over to someplace better suited for treating his wounds.

Naru stared down at his own blood covered hands, pale, his face stricken.

* * *

Kana turned to Gaara. "Are you sure you want this?"

Gaara nodded a sad look upon his face. "That man....he protected me. No-one ever did that for me before. I.....I'm not sure what I think anymore. But, I know I need to find a new answer, a new truth to live for."

Kana nodded, smiling. "Good." She hefted the unconscious Temari on her shoulders. "In the meantime, we'll get you and sis treated. You two took quite a beating."

"Kana...." Gaara said lamely, reaching out for his brother/sister. "I...I hurt yu so much. I...I wonder if you'll ever forgive me..."

She shook her ehad. "Don't be stupid. I forgave you long ago. If I hadn't, I wouldn't ahve been fighting so hard to protect you, right?"

"Right. Well, let's go, before we cause anymore trouble." He looked back at Konoha, which he had ruined.

"Don't worry, they'll get by, don't you worry." Kana assured him. "And you'll definitely see him again."

Gaara blushed. "R-really?"

"Of course! After all, you are his friend!"

Gaara looked down at the ground, absently placing his hand over his chest. "I'm....his...friend...."

They left, ready to try and find a new truth to live by, and also to escape the darkness.

* * *

Tenten ran, trying to avoid being seen. She had a very important job to perform now that Gaara was finished.

She carefully searched through the ruins of the Kage's Palace, now nothing more than a pile of rubble of sand. She smirked upon finding the object she sought.

He held the mirror aloft, and the figure of Akuma appeared within.

"Excellent. You've done well, my servant."

Tenten smirked back at him. "Don't forget our deal, old man."

Akuma chuckled lightly. "Of course, my dear, you'll certainly get that which you desire. But, remember, if I do this for you, you must serve me for as long as you possibly can."

"I know already. Just get on with it."

A large hand composed of shadow reached from within the mirror, and Tenten was soon surrounded entirely by the inky blackness. It slowly dissipated, leaving behind no trace of either itself or of the traitor. The mirror fell to the ground, shattering.

* * *

Naru sat outside. They had brought Shikamaru to an old building that sued to be a hospital, and still held a lot of the old medical equipment. Once more, he stared down at his hands.

In his mind, he could still see the blood.

Narumi and Naruto stepped out, and walked over to the third Uzumaki.

"How ya holdin' up?" Naruto asked the boy.

"Why should you care!?" Naru replied testily.

"Well, you're us. Right?" Narumi said, smiling placatingly. "Even if you are kinda a dick, you're still the same as us, and we should be concerned for your well-being."

"Besides," Naruto added with a grin, "you're a still a good person, deep down."

Naru shook his head, gazing at the ground guiltily. "But....I hurt Leader. He's....I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to complete our mission. I....I didn't...." He was starting to tear up. "I...I love our Leader, and I killed him!"

Narumi shook her head. "no you didn't. Neji-san said it wasn't lethal, and he and Choji are taking care of it right now." She smiled. "Don't worry; he'll be up and about in no time!"

Naru continued to stare glumly into space. "They all hate me."

"No they don't." Narumi said.

"Yes they do! They always have, even before all this! I'm a monster, a demon! I'm.....I'm just like that bastard! And I...I wanted to kill him! I wanted to kill him not because I thought it was right or needed to be done, but because I couldn't stand the sight of him, because he reminded me too much of myself! I...I'm just like him, a monster who lives only to survive, no matter what needs to be sacrificed! I'm evil! I'M the one who deserves to die!"

Naruto punched the young boy in the face. Naru looked up at him, stunned.

"Never say that again!" Naruto stated firmly. "You are me, and yet you're giving up so easily!? That's not what we do! That's not what Naruto Uzumaki does! We stand up, and we fight, no matter how hard it is, no matter how strong our opponent is, we'll always stand up and fight! No matter the pain in our hearts or how bad it gets, we'll always try and fight! So, don't just sit there, crying; stand up, and fight! Fight against the sadness; fight against the hatred; but, most important of all, fight against yourself, and never become the same as Gaara!"

Naru stared at him, taken aback by the strength of his words. Narumi stared too, realising how much that had to do with her, as well.

"So, are you gonna sit there crying, or are you gonna fight?"

Naru slowly got up, and clasped his hand around naruto's, smirking. "I'll fight, of course!"

Naruto smirked back, and Narumi smiled. No matter how hard things got, or how much the loneliness and the sadness ate away at them, they would always stand firm and fight against it.

It was at that moment that Sakura stepped outside. She went over to the three blondes. "hey guys. Got some news."

Naru turned to her, stricken. "What is it? How's Leader?"

Sakura smiled. "He's doing fine. He'll be fully recovered in a few days."

"That's a relief." All three Uzumakis sighed.

"Also, he'd like to talk to you." Sakura continued. "All three of you."

* * *

Shikamaru stared out of the window, gazing at the village. It didn't seem any different than usual, but he knew that everything had changed.

He turned as he heard the three Uzumakis enter.

"Hey, you three."

Naru looked away. "Leader..."

Shikamaru smiled, laying a hand on the young blonde's head. "Don't worry about it. You did what you felt was right, as did I. It's not your fault."

"But..."

Shikamaru shook his. "No buts. Now, I have something to discuss with you three."

"What?"

He smiled. "First of all, we've come to a decision. We are going to try and rebuild Konoha, but we are going to make some changes. We will ensure that the people run everything, rather than relying on a single figurehead. The time of the Hokage was a good one, I admit, but I believe the time has come for change, to do things differently. This way, we can ensure that no more tyrants will take over, like Gaara." He closed his eyes, smiling amusedly. "I'm supposed to get all the preparations underway, after I'm fully recovered. One more thing." He placed a hand on Naru's shoulder, smiling warmly.  
"Naru, I think you should go with Naruto and Narumi. And, before you say anything, it's not because of anything you did. I just think that there's so much yous till don't understand, and you're still tainted by the darkness of the Kage's era of tyranny. I want you to travel with them, and see how things are. You need to learn that there are better ways of living than what you are used to. You understand?"

Naru sniffed, a tear falling. "I...I think so."

"Good." He looked up at Naruto and Narumi. "You two take care of each him. Or I will punish you."

The two nodded their expressions resolute.

He smiled. "Good. That's all I wanted to say. And Naru," he added, glaring disapprovingly, "return what you stole. That;s not hwo we do things, not anymore."

Naru grumbled unintelligibly, but reached into his pocket, and gave the stone back to Naruto. Narumi also reached over absently, and their red chakra flared. Blue chakra flared from the stone as well, mixing with the red. They all stared at it, not understanding.

Shikamaru grinned. "I knew it. That stone that you two were so concerned about, THAT is what is causing you to jump to different dimensions. Hold on to that, and you may eventually return home." He smiled warmly once more. "Come home soon, Naru-kun."

Naru smiled back, tears freely falling, as the three Uzumakis vanished.

A tear fell from Shikamaru's eye, sad to see his friend leave.

* * *

Sakura held no in her arms, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, looking up at her lover.

"It's nothing." The pink-haired young woman replied, shaking her head.

"Don't lie." The blonde sat, frowning in concern. "I can always tell when something's troubling you."

Sakura sighed. "I just....I almost left you, for that bastard Sasuke." She started to cry. "I....I knew what he did, and yet still I..."

Ino placed her hand on the other woman's cheek, smiling. "Sakura, I know you still loved him. I have always known."

Sakura stared down at her in shock. "Then...why....?"

The blonde smiled. "Because I know you. I knew you wouldn;t betray me, no matter what. Even if you loved that bastard, I know that you care for me more."

Sakura embraced her lover, crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Ino! I love you!"

Ino smiled back. "I know that, you doofus."

"Ino....Ino....Marry me."

"Huh?"

Sakura clasped the blonde's hands in her own. "I want to marry you! I love you so much; I can't stand being just lovers anymore, or even friends! I want you to be my wife, Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino was speechless. Then, she smiled, tears falling. "Of course I will, Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired woman smiled back. "Let's tell leader and Naru-kun, right now!"

She dragged her unprotesting though still very surprised beloved into the hospital, ready to share her joy.

------------------

Naru, Narumi and Naruto looked around themselves. This place was the oddest looking place yet. It looked like something out some gothic cartoon.

"Who are you people?"

They turned, and went white as a sheet.

Before was a person resembling Kakashi Hatake, apart from the fact that he was very obviously a scarecrow with a bag for a head. "Haven't seen humans in a long time."

Behind him stood a red-furred kitsune Naruto; a two-headed Ino-Sakura and Skeleton with Sasuke's hair and wearing a large black cloak and a giant scythe.

The three humans screamed in terror and surprise.

Where the hell were they now!?

* * *

Null grinned. He had eaten his fill, and now he could follow the trail once again.

Soon, he will be complete.

He tore through dimensions, chasing the scent of Naruto and Narumi Uzumaki.

* * *

_The next part is up! Yays!_

_I hope I didn't make anyone seem too out of character here, or too unbelievable. And I hope you're all happy with the resolution._

_The enxt world was actually suggested by a reviewer, though I'm changing it into something I find more interesting, thought the basic idea is the same._

_Please keep sending me ideas for new worlds to explore!_

_I'm thinking of bringing back previous worlds, to see more about them and how they've progressed. I thinking of using Null to do this, though I'll try and avoid doing too much of a departure from our main story. What do you guys think?_

_And do ya like the InoSaku near the end? I may bring more of that as well, if you want!_

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


End file.
